User blog:Mist The Thief Queen/CHAPTER 5
CHAPTER 5 Pain. Ow, that was painful. What time was it? Why does e v e r y h i n g h u r t? Mist sat up slowly and rubbed her head. But she felt cloth instead of skin. “Oh, your awake.” someone said. Mist opened one eye, her left eye was sealed shut by the cloth. “Whattimeisit?” she asked, her voice slurred. She shook her head and a blinding headache echoed through it. “You’ve been asleep for nearly seventeen hours.” they said. Mist looked at them, they had short brown hair. “I… need to stand.” Mist said, sweeping her legs off the bed. And she stood. “I’m fine.” Mist growled, a week later. She slung her armor on and ignored Laurie’s protests. “Your face is still healing, you can’t train!” she cried. “Watch me.” she said, “If I stay here for one more day I’m going to lose it.” she said. Glancing around at her bland room. “Laurie, go get Stanton. I’ll be down in a moment.” she said. Laurie nodded reluctantly and quickly walked away. Mist stepped to her mirror and gazed angrily at her appearance. She was never one to go around putting makeup on. Or to buy clothes for fun. She wore her armor, her casual clothes, and her workout clothes, nothing fancy and nothing more. But… this… was a little much. Her long gold hair was ratty and tangled, her lips were chapped and her eyes were red. But obscuring half her face was a massive thick white cloth. It wrapped all the way over her wound, and over her left eye as it was just above her eyebrow. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Then flicked her teleporter and moved down to the training area. “Your sure your up to this?” Stanton said, Mist nodded eagerly. Stanton tossed her a sword but when Mist reached out to catch it it clattered a foot away from her. “Freaking depth is way off.” she muttered, picking it up. She reached up and tenderly nudged her cloth away, letting her eye poke out. She grinned and charged at Stanton. He dodged and kicked her down, but Mist spun out of the way and landed neatly. She stood back up and leveled the sword, pacing in a tight circle around them. She sped toward him and took a knee, sliding underneath his legs and then kicking the back of his knees. He fell over and Mist kicked his sword away, then reached up to his neck and yanked him down, wrapped her legs around his chest, locking him into place and holding the sword to his throat. “I win!” she cheered when he grunted in defeat. She rolled away from him and tossed him her blade. “Try working on your stance.” she offered. “I thought I was the one with the training tattoo!” he called as she walked away. “Take them off!” Mist said, the woman who she woke up seeing first sighed and began to unwrap the cloth. “Quit moving!” she hissed. Mist tried to stop bouncing in excitement. Hurry hurry hurry hurry HURRY! The last of the bandage fell away and cool air hit her skin. Followed by a gut wrenching pain. Owwwwww… “And your all good! Now you just… woah…” the nurse knelt down and peered at her face. “What’s the matter?” Mist asked, reached up to her face. “You… might want to…” she leaned over and handed Mist a mirror. Oh… bloody hell… Her face was fine, a slightly narrow face and sharp cheekbones. Mist always loved her eyes, a splash of blue and green swirled together like the sea fighting. WIth a ring of yellow around the middle. She always thought she was, well beautiful. But not now. Not this… thing… Not this creature with a jagged scar slicing across her left eyebrow all the way down to her right jawline. Halfway cutting through the bridge of her nose, “I look like a monster.” she whispered. When Stanton bursted in the infirmary. “Mist! Something has entered our atmosphere!” he cried. Mist stood up, ignoring his look of shock as he saw her face. “Take me there.” she snarled. The planet was never invaded, nothing entered the atmosphere and nobody ever even walked the surface. So this was new… “WHAT IN ALL THE NIGHTS IS THAT!?” Stanton shouted, pointing at the flaming thing in the sky. “WHAT THE S-” Mist slammed a hand over his mouth. “No.” she said sternly. The wind got more and more powerful and Mist’s hair flowed in the wind as she squinted at the machine. It was getting closer fast. Until it crashed into the planet. Mist’s army was blown backward but she held her ground. “Everyone! Stage one defence!” she shouted, her hair whipping in her face. The first line of trained thieves stepped forward and drew their swords in perfect unison. Mist stepped forward at the massive silver machine. In flames and breaking apart. A cry of pain emerged and out she came. Midnight. She stumbled forward clutching her arm, which was bleeding heavily. She looked around and saw all the thieves. “Help!” she cried. Mist was very tempted to rush forward but had to remain strong. “We are the Zloděj Empire. Explain your business.” she said. Midnight looked at them with tears in her eyes. “I need to see your leader, Mist, please.” she shouted. Her face getting pale, behind her more soldiers came out, some bleeding and some dragging others. “I’m right here.” Mist said, stepped forward. Midnight stumbled and fell into Mist, who held her up with strong arms. “Help us please.” she begged. Her face smudged with dirt. “Savini has taken my Empire.” Category:Blog posts